Shota Complex
by LauraxHorrorxScene
Summary: This is my first EVER Loveless fic!


"I think he's ready."

"WHAT!?" Came an angry shout from Kio.

"He's ready to lose his ears." Soubi repeated. "To me. And lower your voice. He's in the room right next to us."

"He's only twelve years old!" Kio whispered angrily.

"Yes." Soubi sighed. "But he's so much more mature than that. He's almost as old as I am as far as wisdom goes."

"It's still illegal, and just plain wrong!" Kio argued. "He's 12, you're 21. It's just…sick! Do you have some sort of…shota complex or something?" Soubi sighed. It was no use trying to reason with Kio. He was way too stubborn.

"When are you going to do it?" Kio asked quietly, his head down, as if he were too embarrassed to look at Soubi. Soubi sighed again.

"Tonight." He replied. Kio bit his lip. "And you can't stop me."

"I wasn't planning on it. Because if Ritsuka is anything like Seimei, he will make it plain if he's not ready." Soubi sighed once again, and nodded. He stood up and gestured to Kio that he should leave.

"I don't get to stay for the show?" Kio asked, bringing back some of the humor that had been there before Soubi made his declaration.

"Just get out of here!" Soubi commanded, pushing him towards the door. Kio winked at Soubi before walking out. After closing the door behind Kio, he made his way toward his own bedroom, to get ready for the night's, ahem activities. He chose to only wear his boxers.

After changing, he made his way to Ritsuka-kun's room, slipping into the room quietly, closing the door behind him.

Soubi gently crawled into Ritsuka's bed, cuddling up next to the 12 year old. Ritsuka stirred slightly, but did not wake. That is, until Soubi licked his chin, the most sensitive part on his body. Ritsuka shot straight up in bed and yelped.

"SOUBIIII!" he whined, while Soubi grinned. Ritsuka playfully smacked Soubi's arm, and Soubi responded with a kiss. Ritsuka froze at first. He always hated being kissed, but soon relaxed into the kiss.

Soubi maneuvered his body so that he was laying on top of Ritsuka, his legs straddling either side of Ritsuka's hips.

"Soubi, should we...?" Ritsuka started, breaking the kiss, only to be silenced by Soubi.

"You're ready, I know you are." Soubi said gently. Ritsuka nodded.

"I am." He said. Soubi smiled and pressed his lips against Ritsuka's again, slowly traveling his hands down Ritsuka's bare chest, glad it was so hot that Ritsuka had decided to sleep in only his boxers. Gently, he slid his thumbs under the waste band of Ritsuka's boxers, and slowly slid them down the boy's legs, releasing his erection. Ritsuka shuddered and Soubi smiled, sitting up to take off his own boxers.

Now that the 12 year old and 21 year old were both naked, Soubi laid back down on top of Ritsuka, their erections rubbing together, making both moan loudly at the contact. Soubi shimmied down so that he was positioned between Ritsuka's small legs. He licked two fingers before placing them next to Ritsuka's entrance. He looked up to Ritsuka for any sign of regret, but Ritsuka was completely calm his eyes closed, bracing for what was coming next. Gently, Soubi pushed his fingers into the tight ring of muscle. Ritsuka gasped and tensed up. Soubi rubbed his stomach to calm him.

"It will hurt more if you don't relax." Ritsuka nodded and relaxed a bit, and Soubi pushed his fingers in a bit more, and more, until they were in as far as they would go. Slowly, he began scissoring them, stretching and preparing Ritsuka for the slightly bigger intrusion that was coming. He inserted a third finger and continued stretching Ritsuka.

"I'm ready." Soubi continued stretching. "God damn it Soubi! Just fucking do it!" Soubi slowly to out his fingers and positioned himself with his cock at Ritsuka's entrance. Slowly and gently, he pushed into Ritsuka, causing him to gasp in pain. When he was in all the way, he paused to let Ritsuka get used to the pain. Ritsuka slowly began to relax.

"Move." he commanded. Soubi obliged, slowly pumping in and out of Ritsuka, searching for the place that would make Ritsuka scream out in pleasure.

"Harder!" Ritsuka moaned. Soubi wasted no time doing just that. He thrust with all his might, finally finding Ritsuka's prostate.

"Oooooh, Soubi!" Ritsuka moaned. Soubi thrust harder, managing to hit that spot every time, making Ritsuka let out small screams with each thrust.

"Soubi, I think, I think I'm gonna come." Ritsuka warned. Soubi thrust harder, and began stroking Ritsuka's member. After just a couple strokes, Ritsuka exploded, tightening his muscles as he did so, sending Soubi over the edge soon after.

Soubi collapsed to the side of Ritsuka, not wanting to crush the boy. He wrapped his arms around the 12 year old, who was now half asleep. He looked at the top of his head. Soubi smiled to himself. Ritsuka's ears were gone.

"I love you, Ritsuka."

"I love you too, Soubi." Came the muffled reply. Soubi smiled. Ritsuka had never admitted his feelings for Soubi before now. He nuzzled Ritsuka's hair. Thinking about what Kio had said earlier, he chuckled. Maybe he did have a shota complex.


End file.
